30 Day OTP Challenge with Craig and Tweek
by BBPanda
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak throughout their relationship.
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

Craig and Tweek pushed through the icy December wind, desperate to make it to Craig's home as fast as their legs could carry them against the relentless gale, the chill biting and lashing mercilessly at every inch of exposed skin it could find on the boys. Craig bowed his head to the harsh weather, trying to protect his face by burying it in his scarf, while Tweek brought his arms up to act as a shield between himself and the punishing wind. This did little to protect the jittering blonde, but it was all he could do as he hadn't bothered to dress in any sufficient winter clothes that morning, dressed in only a button up shirt, trousers, and sneakers. Both boys braced themselves against the wind, feeling as though with every step forward, they were pushed two steps back.

Craig dared to glance upward and expose his features to the snow in an effort to gauge how close they were to their destination. He sighed with exhaustion and hopelessness when he noticed that his house was another entire block away. He bent his head back down as he accepted his fate and kept on hiking through the hard wind, cursing this appalling weather. He noticed he was alone on the sidewalk. He peeked to his side to find Tweek wasn't there. Instead, he was much farther behind now as opposed to a few moments ago, when he was right at Craig's side. The wind was pushing his friend's frail body around like he was it's own personal plaything, and Craig realized his small friend couldn't take much more of this. He stopped and turned around, letting the raging gales carry him to his friend. When he appeared at Tweek's side, he took his friend's shaking hands in his own and made a mad dash to his house.

Craig propelled himself through the wind as best he could, using the last of his energy to make it to his home, not caring how heavy his legs felt or how the snow whipped at his face. He was just desperate to get Tweek under a warm roof. He saw his house getting bigger as they got closer and pushed through the last of the snow and the ice to get there. He jumped up the steps to the door and forced it open. Thank God, someone was already home, leaving the door unlocked for him. He pulled Tweek past the threshold and let the boy fall to the floor haphazardly as he thrust the door closed again.

Craig turned around and let his back slam against the door, sliding to the floor in exhaustion, letting himself relax against the wood. He opened his tired eyes to see Tweek doing the same on the floor. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. He felt the warmth of the house envelop him and he was happy to have the scent of fresh coffee fill his nostrils. He sighed with contentment, reveling in his victory against the frigid winds. But his sense of victory was short lived as he heard Tweek cursing silently to himself. He lifted his eyelids open to find Tweek rubbing his hands together. He smirked.

"Well, maybe if you thought to dress properly, you wouldn't be having this problem, idiot," Craig pointed out jokingly. Tweek glowered at him.

"Well the weather report yesterday said today would be sunny," Tweek muttered in defense.

"Dude, you know weather reports are always bullshit, right? If the weather man says the weather is gonna be like something tomorrow, prepare for the opposite," Craig sniggered at his friend, but his cheery expression melted into concern as he watched Tweek continue to rub his hands together. "You cold man?" he asked anxiously.

"No man, just trying to start a fire with my fingers," Tweek retorted, rolling his eyes.

Craig shuffled over to Tweek, sitting cross-legged in front of the boy, and taking his hands in his own, rubbing and massaging them. Tweek blushed and turned his head, his whole body stiffening at Craig's touch, but he relaxed as he started to feel warmer. Craig brought his friend's fingers to his mouth, breathing on them in an attempt to warm them faster. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Craig entwining their fingers and bringing the bundle of digits to his face and kissing them. He glanced up at Tweek and smiling coyly, his cheeks bright red. Tweek's face flared red again, but he smiled back all the same. Craig felt a warm shock run through his body at the sight of Tweek smiling back at him so lovingly, so earnestly, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot, holding the blonde's hands in his own in the middle of his living room floor. He was almost grateful for the dismal weather, if it meant he could be close with Tweek like this.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

Craig laid there on his bed, intensely admiring everything about the boy he had wrapped in his arms. The way his blonde hair shot out in every direction and how fluffy it was. The boy's soft, raw umber-brown eyes. His beautiful, ivory skin and adorable button nose. Don't even get Craig started on the countless freckles that ran all over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Everything about Tweek Tweak was perfection to Craig Tucker. Even every "flaw."

The zits that littered the boy's forehead and a small section of his jawline. His braces, even though they made his mouth look bigger than it is. Craig just loved it when Tweek attempted a smile with those big, clunky braces. Something Craig thought was immensely attractive was the small scar Tweek had that ran vertically across both lips. This was a scar he achieved in a fight last year that never fully healed and would probably remain a part of Tweek's features for the rest of his life. Craig couldn't help but put his hand on Tweek's cheek, cradling the boy's head with his fingers and running his thumb over the jagged mark gingerly. He smiled at the rough texture he felt on his digit.

Tweek, on the other hand, couldn't help but burn red with embarrassment the longer his boyfriend stared at him. He could see him smiling so earnestly and with such love, but Tweek was stubborn in his belief that there was nothing admirable or attractive about himself. He attempted to wiggle his way out of his lover's embrace, but Craig held him closer, not allowing him to leave, grinning at the boy with amused confusion. Tweek made a noise of desperate protest, but gave up struggling and just tried to hide his face in the crook of Craig's neck, but even then, Craig just bumped foreheads with Tweek, forcing the nervous boy to look him in the eye.

"Man, what're you doing?" Craig laughed, slightly amused at Tweek's attempts to hide, if not concerned.

"T-t-tryin' to hide, dude. The way you're lookin' at me is freakin' me out!" Tweek exclaimed, shaking his head fervently in protest.

"What, you pullin' that self-esteem bullshit again? You know you're beautiful, right?" Craig questioned, still amused at his boyfriend's antics.

"Wh-what do y-you mean, 'beautiful?' I don't remember ever being such a thing! And besides, you shouldn't use 'beautiful' to describe a dude anyway. Kinda emasculating, don'tcha think?" Tweek persisted, cocking an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

"I dunno, I always kinda thought beautiful was a gender neutral term? And don't try to change the subject. This isn't about word usage, this is about you and your unnecessary self-loathing!" Craig explained, becoming a cross between firm and encouraging.

"Well it's easy for a narcissistic ass like yourself to say that. You, with your clear, healthy skin and perfectly straight teeth," Tweek muttered.

"Yeah, well, then there's you with your fluffy, puffball hair and your incredibly amazing freckles!" Craig countered, smiling wide and chuckling.

Tweek turned red, burying his face in Craig's neck, "Well, I don't think those mean anything when compared to these ugly, bulbous zits and this fucking scar! I don't even get why you're with me. I mean, there are so many people who would be much better for you, like Bebe or Clyde or, or someone who isn't anything like me!" His words were muffled against a thick jacket, but to Craig, they were all too clear. The dark-haired boy ceased grinning immediately and grabbed the shaking shoulders of the young man against him, pulling him away to look him in the eye.

"Tweek Tweak, I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that ever again, you hear me?" he questioned, his voice low and his words well understood by the blonde. Tweek's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded his head to show he got the message.

"I don't know what happened to make you feel the way you do about yourself, but I'm gonna try my damnedest to fix that! I don't care what society or anyone else has said to you before, but every freckle and every zit on you is gorgeous. Every hair on your head is stunning. Every out of place tooth is alluring. There will never being anything about you I find hideous and neither should you. I'm gonna show you how exquisite you are, Tweek. Believe me," Craig stated, his embrace on the boy tightening with every sentence.

Tweek tried not to but found himself shaking in Craig's arms. He had never been spoken to like that before. It was so endearing and though he felt as though he could never feel as good about himself as Craig was talking, he trusted him and wrapped his lanky arms around his boyfriend's strong shoulders, intent on never letting go again.

They stayed like that, embracing tightly and affectionately for an half an hour or so, enjoying the warm atmosphere of acceptance and dedication they had for each other. After a while, they separated, taking each others hands and admiring one another's graces and flaws.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

"Tank! Tank! There's a fucking Tank! Craig, get it!" Tweek screamed, frantically mashing buttons, attempting to throw a molotov at the monster currently charging at his character.

"Don't worry, I got it! Just run! You shoot at it while I be bait or something!" Craig ordered, his face twisted in concentration, desperate to finish this level and win the campaign. He tried shooting at the Tank to draw it's attention, but it seems the A.I. already chose Tweek's character as it's target, grabbing the model and pounding it into the ground. "Shit!" Craig cursed, attempting Tweek's methods and throwing his own molotov at it. He smiled victoriously as the monster was set aflame.

He fired his submachine gun at the beast with gleeful abandon and the gorilla-esque zombie soon fell to the ground, releasing its' target. One of the A.I. teammates went to help Tweek up from the ground.

"Oh thank God," Tweek sighed, but his sense of relief was short lived as soon as he noticed the hoard of ravenous undead surrounding him. "Craig! I'm out of ammo for my rifle! And I don't have the pistols! I just have this shitty sword! There're too many of them! I can't get through them!" Tweek cried, a wild look in his eyes as he swung the katana around carelessly, feeling claustrophobic at the sight of tons of zombies surrounding his character on all sides. "Ahh! My health is too low! I'm on the ground again! Craig, help me!" Tweek begged for help, peeling his eyes away from the screen to look at his boyfriend desperately.

Craig bit his bottom lip, assessing the situation in front of him. Tweek's character was on the ground, he barely had any ammo left in his own gun, and after that all he had left was his pistols. It seemed like the majority of the zombies were targeting Tweek and their teammates, with only a few coming after himself. The helicopter was right there, right up the stairs and hovering above the bleachers. He just had to make a break for it. The campaign would be won, even if only one of them made it out alive. But even if it was just a game, leaving someone to be zombie chow isn't cool, especially if you have a chance to save them. Craig made note of the look Tweek was giving him right now. That desperate plead.

'… … Fuck it. I'm going for it,' Craig thought to himself, making a dash for the stairs. He heard Tweek gasp and felt a pain in his arm as Tweek punched him. He didn't hear any of the words Tweek was yelling at him as he made his way up the bleachers. Almost. Almost. This damn, contemptible campaign is almost over. He started going backwards.

"What? Wait wait wait! No!" Craig screamed, mashing every button on his controller. "Damn Smokers!" he yelled, anger filling his entire being as he watched his character dangle there, held tight by the Smoker's tongue. "Why would there be a fucking random Smoker all of a sudden?!" he questioned angrily as zombies rushed him, unable to defend himself whilst in the Smoker's grasp. He watched in raging disbelief as his healthbar slowly disappeared.

"You Are Dead" appeared on the screen in big letters as Craig let his controller fall to the floor. He laid back against the couch, cupped his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He let his hands fall to the cushions as he watched the screen, letting the feeling of defeat fully sink in. Just then, he felt the red hot intensity of being glared at and looked over to see his boyfriend staring at him with a look that said he was contemplating murder.

"You could have helped me, y'know. It wouldn't have killed you to clear them out and help me up," Tweek said quietly, his voice low. Craig knew he was furious when he spoke low, his words barely above a whisper. Tweek was more serious about the campaign than Craig thought.

"Yeah, well, I saw my chance. I figured one of us making it was better than neither of us making it," Craig shrugged, a defeated and guilty expression laying across his features.

"Yeah? And look where that got you," Tweek remarked, still furious, but calming down.

Craig laughed half-heartedly, "Should you really be getting so worked up over a video game?" he questioned jokingly. Tweek shot another glare at him and the smile disappeared from Craig's mouth.

Tweek sighed, "Well, when the real zombie apocalypse comes around, you better not do a thing like that to me, or else I'll hunt you down as a zombie," he warned, smiling and picking up the other controller, handing it back to Craig.

Craig just chuckled, "Nah, I figure being in a zombie apocalypse all alone really sucks. I mean, who would keep me company during the long, cold nights," he smirked, cocking a suggestive eyebrow at the boy sitting next to him. Tweek smiled and exhaled sharply through his nose in response as Craig started the level up again.


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

"Craig, where're we going?" Tweek asked, surveying the trees as they drove past them, looking up at the sky through the leaves. Not a single cloud lingered in the sky, making way for the glorious full moon that was out that night. The moon's radiance was shining down through the trees, peppering the forest floor and road with streaks, splotches and dots of moonlight. Whereas one would feel fear while venturing through the forests surrounding South Park after sundown, this night was beautiful and bright, making Tweek feel calm and collected. This was the perfect atmosphere for a date. Now if only Tweek could get an answer out of Craig, who has been tight lipped about their plans for this evening.

"You'll see. Just be patient," Craig answered, smiling at the road ahead of them. "This is gonna be great, trust me," he reassured, taking a turn off the road and into the woods.

"H-hey! What're you doing? Isn't this d-d-dangerous? W-we could slam into a tree!" Tweek panicked, clutching at the seat belt across his chest.

"It's okay, I got this. I've taken this way before. There's just enough room between the trees for me to weave through," Craig said, taking one hand off the wheel to reach over to Tweek, patting his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

After another few minutes of driving through the forest, Craig's truck came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. "Ok, we're here!" he shouted gleefully, grabbing his backpack from the back seat, hopping out of the truck and slamming the door behind him. Tweek climbed out of the truck and followed Craig into the clearing.

"This is a nice spot, Craig," Tweek said, looking around at the trees and flowers around them and breathing in the fresh, spring air, "but what're we doing here?" he questioned, looking to Craig, who was rolling back the retractable cover for the bed of his truck. Tweek's eyes widened as he saw the truck bed was decorated with blankets and pillows. Craig went around to Tweek, taking the boy in his arms and throwing him into the comfy pile of pillows.

"Wh-what are these d-doing in here?" Tweek stuttered as Craig climbed into the truck bed, settling against the pillows and opening his backpack. He took out his laptop, three movies, soda bottles, QT Kitchen sandwiches, and several candy bars.

"Well I imagine sitting in an empty truck bed is pretty uncomfortable, right? So I filled it with a some blankets and an ass ton of pillows," Craig answered simply, as if the answer were obvious. He looked over at his bewildered, frazzled boyfriend and smiled, "This is our date, babe. I thought we could sit here, watch movies and cuddle, eat, and stare up at the moon and shit like that, y'know?" he explained, loading up the laptop, "Now, what movie do you want to watch first? I got The Road to El Dorado, Mama, and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. I imagine you wanna watch Mama first though, to get the scary stuff outta the way?" he asked, holding up the movie for Tweek to see.

Tweek just stared at his boyfriend, completely awestruck and amazed by him. He smiled at the dark boy sitting across from him, scooted closer, and nuzzled up against him. "You know me so well," he said, chuckling to himself.

Craig laid the laptop across his legs and wrapped his arm around Tweek's shoulders, bringing the boy closer to himself as the movie played.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

The ending credits for The Road to El Dorado rolled up the screen as Craig shut the laptop closed, examining the state of his truck bed. Soda bottles, sandwich boxes, wrappers, and movie cases were scattered amongst the pillows and blankets. 'Well shit,' he thought to himself as he sighed, collecting all the plastic and stuffing it into his backpack to throw away later. Opening the window into the cabin, he threw his backpack onto to back seat.

"That's a super moon, y'know? I like super moons," Craig heard out of nowhere. He looked over at Tweek, who was staring up at the sky. Craig looked up too, taking in the sight of the beautiful moon and the twinkling stars around her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tweek asked, though not really expecting an answer, his voice trailing off as he stared up at the large, round disk that hung in the night sky. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. Craig couldn't take his eyes off Tweek.

The way his hair swayed with the gentle breeze. The way his ivory skin glowed with the light from the moon. How his raw-umber eyes reflected the moon and the stars. The look on his face as he stared up at her, so mesmerized and stunned by her beauty. It was so amazing to Craig that someone could be as gorgeous as his boyfriend was.

"Yes, you are," he answered, looking right into Tweek's eyes as the boy turned his head to look at him. He smiled sheepishly as Tweek's cheeks turned red, watching the boy try to collect himself.

Tweek started shaking as he cupped his hands over his mouth, his eyes watering as he howled with laughter. "I c-can't believe that was a thing you just s-said! Hah! Wow, Craig, that was so cheesy!" he laughed, doubling over, trying to make himself stop, which only made him laugh more. Craig sputtered, trying to find his words.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'cheesy?!' I thought that was pretty romantic!" he exclaimed, turning red from embarrassment. Tweek continued to laugh.

"It was like something straight out of a chick flick!" he stated, now rolling around on the pillows, tears flowing down his face.

"Jeez, it wasn't that funny," Craig muttered, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

Tweek calmed down, his laughing getting quieter and eventually turning into more of a heavy sighing. He wiped away his tears, chuckling to himself. "That was great, Craig. Real smooth," he complimented sarcastically. Craig just sucked his teeth is response.

They were quiet after that. A few minutes rolled by in silence, Tweek smiling to himself and Craig cradling his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the wall of the truck bed. Tweek looked over at Craig, smiling at him affectionately. Craig locked eyes with the boy and smiled back reluctantly. They just smiled at one another, drinking in the atmosphere.

Craig's smile slowly melted from his face and turned more into a look of concentration mixed with admiration. He crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was balancing above Tweek diagonally. They studied one another's features for a few seconds, Tweek still smiling and Craig tracing Tweek's lips with his eyes.  
He bent down slowly, touching foreheads with the blonde, closing his eyes and bringing his lips to Tweek's. He moved his mouth slowly, taking in every taste and every feeling. Tweek brought his left hand up and cupped it around Craig's head, burying his fingers in silky, dark hair as he caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb. He moved his own mouth in time with Craig's, reveling in his scent and how soft his lips were.

Craig slipped his arms around Tweek, rolling over so he was on his back and Tweek was laying on top of him, embracing him tightly. Tweek smiled into the kiss, opening his eyes and examining Craig's face, laughing to himself about how concentrated his boyfriend looked. Craig opened his eyes and stared into the amused pools of raw-umber. He separated from Tweek.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed at Tweek and his stupid, adorable smile.

"You just look so concentrated," Tweek answered, chuckling. "It's just a kiss man. You don't have to think about it. Just do it!" he explained, wrapping his fingers around Craig's head, slipping his fingers into his hair again, messaging Craig's cheeks with his thumbs. "Look, I'll show," he said as he brought Craig's face to his own and kissed him, taking the boy by surprise. Craig closed his eyes and kissed back. This was by far the best date either of them had ever been on.


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Others' Clothes

Craig hustled up the stairs of the Tweak residence, reaching the first door on his left and wrapping his hand around the doorknob, he leaned into the wood, forcing it open. He waltzed into the room, addressing his boyfriend. "Hey, Tweek. Sorry I'm late, I had to—" he stopped, taking full notice of the boy lying on the bed that was tucked into the upper left corner of the room. Tweek lied there, dressed in nothing more than Craig's cobalt blue chullo and 2XL black jacket, a pair of boxers, and white socks. Craig's face burned red and he couldn't help but chuckle. Tweek blushed and stuttered.

"N-no, you see, y-you left your jacket and hat h-here last n-n-night and I t-texted you about it, b-but I guess you were al-already asleep, so I hung them up in my closet! But it st-started to get cold, and I just, um, wanted something w-warmer than what I h-have, so, yeah," he explained, setting the book he was reading down on his nightstand.

"Well I ain't complainin'. I think you look damn adorable in my stuff," Craig stated, eyeing his boyfriend some more and sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. "But you're practically swimming in that jacket, dude. It's fuckin' huge on you," he laughed, tugging playfully on the frayed bottom hem of the garment.

"Well I wouldn't be if it wasn't three times my size. You'd be fine with just a large. Y'know, something that's actually you're size? Why do you always get stuff that's two sizes too big for you?" Tweek questioned, swatting Craig's hand away and toying with one of the little puffballs that hung from one earflap of the chullo.

"Because it's fucking comfortable, you size nothing midget," Craig teased, scooting up the bed and laying on his side next to Tweek, playing with the boy's hair.

"I am not a size nothing!" Tweek exclaimed, "I'm only one size smaller than you! I'm a medium! Also, I'm the same height as you, give or take an inch," he corrected, turning onto his side, away from Craig, who just wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, nuzzling his head into the boy's hair.

"Whatever, Mr. Medium," Craig laughed, "you still look pretty tiny to me." They laid in silence for a minute or two before Craig spoke up again. "I wonder if there's anything of yours that would fit me," he said, more to himself than to Tweek. He got up from the bed and made his way over to Tweek's dresser, opening the drawers and rifling through the clothes that were kept there.

"Well I imagine there're quite a few things that will, seeing as I rarely buy or keep things that don't fit me properly. It'd just be a tight fit is all," Tweek sighed, watching Craig strip himself of his shirt. Tweek traced the contours of Craig's muscles and admired the red scratches that ran down his back. Tweek smiled mischievously to himself, remembering last night fondly.

Craig could feel Tweek's eyes on him and turned his head to look back at the boy, taking note of the devilish smile that was plastered on his face. He curved a little to try and see exactly what Tweek was staring at and saw the red lines that littered his back. He looked back at the boy with a teasing smile, "What, you admiring your handiwork, babe? Fucking hurt like a bitch last night, but you know what they say, 'If they leave scratches down your back, you know you must be doing something right,'" he quoted, lifting a dartmouth green linen tee over his head and fitting the shirt around his torso.

"What d'you think? It's tight, like you said, but I think it's a nice fit," Craig said, admiring the look.

He wasn't the only one. Tweek's mischievous grin widened as he surveyed his boyfriend. The tight shirt perfectly accentuated every muscle. His pecs, triceps, biceps, abs. Tweek was grateful to have a boyfriend who was on the wrestling team.

Tweek pushed himself up from the bed and made his way over to Craig, running his hands up the boy's chest until they rested on his shoulders. "I think so too," he whispered in a slow, sultry tone, wrapping his arms around Craig's shoulder and pulling him closer, bringing their lips together as Craig slid his arms around Tweek's waist, thankful he left his clothes here the other night.


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

"I don't want to get this paint in your eye, so hold still," Bebe commanded, applying gray body paint to Craig's face, wanting to cover every inch she could. "You and Tweek are gonna be so cute at this con. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone there wanted a picture of you two," she gushed, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Man, I got an itch on my nose!" Craig complained, bringing his hand up to his nose, only to have it swatted away by Bebe.

"No touching!" she yelled at him. "Just leave it alone. It'll go away on it's own," she told him, finishing up and putting down her equipment. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed gleefully. "What'd'you think?" she asked, holding up a mirror for Craig to view himself in.

"Huh, it ain't half bad. I look pretty awesome, if I do say so myself," Craig said, turning his head in different directions to view himself from other perspectives, admiring Bebe's work. "I make a damn good Cronus Ampora."

"That you do," they heard a tremulous voice say from the doorway. Bebe squealed and got up from her spot in the floor, making her way to Tweek and admiring the red sweater that loosely clung to his form.

"Ah! This is so cute! Where'd you even get this sweater? And your hair looks good in black, Tweek!" she compliemented him, running her fingers through his dyed hair and smoothing it out, centering the headband that had his horns glued to it. "I didn't know you could actually get your hair to be this tame!"

"Thanks? And actually, my mom made it for me," Tweek admitted, fondly admiring the garment.

"She did? Wow! I wonder if she could—" Bebe started to say, before Craig spoke up.

"You barely look like yourself!" Craig interruted, a disgruntled look coming over his face as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda the point of cosplay, don't you think, 'Cronus?'" Tweek rolled his eyes, walking over to Craig and checking out his face. "Bebe, you're so good at this make-up thing," he complimented the blonde that came over to pack up her kit.

"Well yeah, I do this kind of thing all the time!" she said, cleaning up the area around her. "I'm so glad I convinced you guys to come with me! You guys look so good as Kankri and Cronus! They're my OTP," she gushed. "Well, one of them, at least. One out of a thousand," she giggled.

"Fangirl," Craig muttered, trying to pass it off as a cough. Bebe threw a pillow at him.

"I heard that! And yes, I am! Proudly so!" she exclaimed, playfully sticking her tongue out at him

"Then why'd you throw the pillow at me?" Craig questioned, throwing it back.

"Because you're a jerk, regardless," she explained, laughing and blocking the pillow with ease.

"Wh-wha, uh, g-guys, um, er," Tweek stuttered, biting his lip, trying to get the words out.  
"Huh? What is it, Tweek?" Bebe asked with a giggle, amused by his ramblings.

"W-wait! Wh-what if, when we're at the convention, people see us and expect us to, like, act out who we're cosplaying as? I-I can't act out Kankri! I mean, yeah, I've read Homestuck all the way through, but I don't think I could talk as much as he can or anything like that! He's so long winded!" Tweek worried, looking to Bebe and Craig for answers.

"I doubt it. I think the most that'll happen is they'll ask for pictures and you may have to pose like the characters, but I highly doubt they'll have video cameras and ask for you act out any scenes or whatever," Bebe assured him, patting his hair in a loving manner. "If they do, you can just tell 'em you're not comfortable doing that. They'll back off."

"On another note, it's a shame you had to cut your hair for your cosplay, Bebe," Craig cut in, starting a new topic.

"Oh, well, I didn't have to cut my hair. I could've just got a wig and styled it like this, but I've been wanting to cut it for a while anyway, and cosplaying as Roxy seemed to be the perfect opportunity for it," she explained, running her hand over her hair.

"Well I think it looks nice, Bebe," Tweek said, touching her soft, sunflower blonde locks. "So, it looks like we're ready to head out. Craig and I have our paint and nails done, and we're both wearing our horns. You're all dressed up. When's it start?" he asked.

"Ah! What time is it?!" she panicked, turning to look at the alarm clock on Tweek's nightstand. "Shit! Okay guys, come on! We gotta go!" she hurried out the door.

"I'll get our stuff and go start the car!" she yelled from down the hall.

"I hope this is fun," Tweek whispered to himself, entwining his fingers together nervously, looking down at the claw-like manicure Bebe gave him for his troll cosplay.

"It'll be fine. I mean, we're gonna be walking around a lot, but there're gonna be lots of people in costume and lots of boothes with people selling their art and stuff, and there's gonna be a sweet rave afterwards. We're gonna get our picture taken a lot by nerds and buy sweet art and merchandise, and then we're gonna get wild and wasted. It's gonna be great," Craig said, getting up from the floor and grabbing his replica of the Ahab's Crosshairs rifle.

"Heh, thanks Craig," Tweek smiled, hurrying to Craig's side and nuzzling against him.

"Yeah. Now hurry along, Low Blood. I think I just heard Bebe screaming at us to hurry up," he said, jumping at the sound of a car horn. Tweek laughed and took hold of Craig's hand as they walked down the stairs. "And hey, how about when we get home, we stay in our cosplay and I can pound your 'nook' with my 'bulge,' eh 'Kankri?'" Craig suggested, Tweek playfully smacking him on the arm in response.


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

"Okay, what's next on the list?" Tweek asked, placing the gallon of milk in the cart strategically, trying to tetris their items to optimize the cart space as much as possible.

"Uuugh, umm, I think this says bananas? I dunno, I can't really read your curvy, loopy, cursive wanna-be chicken scratch, dude" Craig groaned, rubbing his eyes, trying desperately to keep himself awake. "Why're we fuckin' shoppin' at one thirty in the mornin'?"

"Because I hate when it's crowded and people are all trying to fit into one isle and you risk crashing carts with people and it's just really stressful, so I like to do grocery shopping early in the morning when everyone else is asleep," Tweek explained, making his way to the produce section.

"Tweek, that's stupid!" Craig whined, elongating each word and slumping against the cart, pushing it forward more from his weight than from actually walking.

"Craig, you're such a five year old when you're tired," Tweek commented, surveying the bananas and trying to find the ripest batch.

"Tweek, hey Tweek… Tweek, look! Look over here! Looook! Tweek! Look! Hey! Tweeeek!" Craig called repeatedly, trying desperately to get the blonde's attention. Tweek just ignored him, gritting his teeth as his right eye twitched.

Craig persisted in his attempt to get Tweek's attention, now carelessly throwing little fruits at his boyfriend, such as kiwis and clementines. "What?! What do you want?! You're making a mess!" Tweek snapped, swiveling around to face Craig. He immediately regretted doing so, as Craig stood there with two large cantaloupes tucked under his jacket and against his chest and an abnormally large banana held between his thighs, posing like he was about to start twerking and making a kissy face.

"What'd'you think of my new implants, baby? I just got 'em," he asked, trying so hard to hold back his laughter as Tweek just stood there, a look on his face between wanting to murder his boyfriend and trying to hold himself back, but there was also a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Craig Tucker, you put those fruit back where you found them before I beat you to death with this baguette," Tweek threatened, taking the bread from the baby seat of the shopping cart, holding it in one hand and smacking it menacingly against the other.

"Eeeek, you're so kowai!" Craig squealed in fake terror, now trying to look innocent by putting his hands up and attempting to curve his body to appear more feminine.

Tweek laughed and made to playfully smack at Craig with the baguette, but stopped mid-swing, noticing a figure in his peripheral. He turned his head to look and saw a middle aged woman standing there, looking at them with this mixed look of disgust, disapproval, and confusion. The two boys and this woman locked eyes for a few seconds before she shook her head and walked off behind one of the aisles.

Craig burst out laughing as Tweek's face burned a deep red, severely embarrassed at being caught in such a silly manner. He tossed the baguette back in the baby seat, grabbed the ripest bunch of bananas he could find and walked off, promising himself he would never step foot in this store again. He heard howling laughter to his left as Craig unceremoniously dumped the two cantaloupes into the cart. Tweek glared at him.

"Oh my God, Craig! Did you see how she was looking at us? Oh God, that was so embarrassing!" Tweek scolded his boyfriend, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Yeah, I saw! It was awesome! She was all like, 'Da fuck are these kids doin'?'" Craig attempted to imitate the look the woman had on her face, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear as he laughed at the thought of it. Tweek sighed and smiled, Craig's good mood infecting him.

"You're hopeless. You know that right?" Tweek chuckled and leaned into Craig as the boy wrapped his arm around Tweek's shoulders. They finished up their list, packed up the car, and laughed whole-heartedly about the incident at the store all the way home.


	9. Day 9 - Hanging Out with Friends

"And so I said, 'Well by that logic, the velocity of a couch is a chicken!' and he was like, 'Dude, are you high?' to which I was like, 'Lol no,' but I totally was," Clyde laughed, stopping to take a sip from his glass, and he was about to continue before Token spoke up.

"Wait, you actually said, 'lol?' As in, the text abbreviation? You said it out loud, like that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, yeah," Clyde answered as though it were no big deal.

"Wow Clyde. This is why you never get laid. No one actually says things like that in real life," Token laughed, picking up his phone to answer a text he received.

"Well, that shows how much you know, because I get my dick sucked all the time! Bebe? I've done her! And Annie, and Red! And Hell, I even did Tweek here, before he and Craig got together!" Clyde boasted, jerking a thumb at the boy sitting over on couch across from himself.

"What? Is that true Tweek?" Token questioned, his eyes widening in surprise as he broke his attention from his phone. Tweek squeaked in surprise at being mentioned and sat upright from nuzzling against Craig.

"W-well, yeah. It was at a party. Or, well, he picked me up at the party and then took me to his house," Tweek admitted, blushing at the memory, playing with one of the puffballs that hung from the earflap of Craig's chullo, which Tweek was wearing. Token looked to Craig nervously, waiting to see if he would have anything to say about that. Craig looked up from petting his pet guinea pig, Ace, and just rolled his eyes at Token.

"What? You expectin' me to be all pissy about it? Whoever Tweek fucked before bein' with me ain't none o' my concern, unless they hurt him o' course," Craig finished, gently scratching behind the pig's tiny ears.

"Oh, I hurt 'im alright, but only 'cause he wanted me too," Clyde winked at Tweek, who just blushed and tried to hide by pulling Craig's hat down over his face. Craig glared at Clyde and growled in response.

"Clyde, you best stop before Craig beats you to death. He'll do it," Token warned Clyde, scooting closer to the edge of his seat so that he could be more in between the two, just in case.

Craig's eyes widened in realization and he sat up from leaning against the couch. "Wait, wait, wait! Rewind for just a second! Tweek, what Clyde said about hurtin', is'at true? You into that kinda stuff?" Craig asked, his sapphire eyes sparkling with hope.

"H-huh? Uh, well, yeah, I guess, a little," Tweek's voice became quieter as he spoke, embarrassed at being put on the spot like this.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me?! All this time we coulda used being kinky an' we've just been all vanilla! I didn't know you were into anythin' weird or freaky! This's great!" Craig exclaimed, full of energy and grinning to himself in glee. Clyde laughed joyously, happy for his friend and his newfound discovery, and Token just sighed exhaustively, smiling concernedly at Tweek, who just shrugged at him in response.

"Well I know what we're doin' tonight," Craig continued, leaning back against the couch victoriously as his friends laughed, Tweek rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.


	10. Day 10 - Kemonomimi

"So… a squirrel? You got a fuckin' squirrel tail an' shit now?" Craig questioned, surveying his boyfriend and touching his new ears, soaking in the new sight.

"Apparently," Tweek responded. "I see you got cat ears and a tail," he commented. Neither of them really knew what to say about their new animal features. Craig let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't get it. What kind o' crazy ass shit is this? Like, ev'ryone in the world goes to sleep an' when they wake up they have a fuckin' tail an' stuff? What kind o' bull is that? Things like that only happen in freakin' comics or somethin'," he rambled on, pacing around the room and bitching about the logistics of the situation. Tweek didn't hear a word of it as he was too focused on his boyfriends new tail and adorable ears. He just wanted to scratch Craig behind the ears and see if he would start purring.

"An' why a cat o' all things?!" Craig screamed angrily, catching Tweek off guard.

"W-well, I think it's fitting. I mean, think about cats. They're lazy and don't give a fuck about anything or anyone and just do whatever they want without worrying what people'll think of them. And they're selfish and the only time they give affection is when they want affection in return, like rubbing up against you so you'll pet them and scratch behind their ears and stuff, y'know?" Tweek reasoned, like it was the most obvious thing.

"So… you think I'm lazy and selfish?" Craig growled, crossing his arms. Tweek panicked.

"Ah! Well, I m-mean, kinda, I g-guess but you also don't care what people think and even though some people would think you're making an ass of yourself, at least you're having fun, right?!" He tried to explain.

"So you think I make an ass of myself?" Craig's mood didn't get any better.

"Wh-wh-what?! No! I mean, it's just, um, er… I, uhhh…" Tweek tried to find something to say but no words that would help him came to mind. Craig just turned his head and faced away from Tweek and they stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I think it's great that you don't care. You're always smiling and having fun and even if what you're doing is something stupid, like stuffing cantaloupes under your shirt at the store, and people are giving you looks, at least you're happy. There're times when I wish you wouldn't do things like that, because it's embarrassing, but then I see your face and how big your smile is, and I think, 'Even if people are looking at us funny, at least he's having fun,' and that's all that really matters. I wish I could be brave like you are, Craig," Tweek admitted, playing with his hands and looking down at his bitten fingernails, unable to look at Craig.

"And it's not right to call you selfish. You give so much for the people you love. You'll drop everything for a friend in need. I remember when you stopped studying the night before a big test and ran right to the hospital when I fell down the stairs and broke two of my ribs. And that test was for your worst subject and a giant portion of your grade depended on it. When Clyde's dog died and you needed to be there for him, you told the coach to fuck off when he wouldn't let you leave and you ran out right in the middle of practice. You could've been kicked off the team, but you didn't care," Tweek stopped, looking Craig in the eyes before he continued. "You're the most loving and supportive person I've ever known in my whole life, way more supportive than my parents have ever been. You've been there for me and all our friends in our times of need, even when it would cost you, so it's not right to say you're selfish," Tweek went on, his tail and ears twitching periodically. "And it's not right to call you lazy either. Even after what Kenny did to you, despite how low you felt then, you gave everything your all and kept trying, even though it seemed pointless, because you didn't want to let your friends down. I'm sorry. Craig, you're more than I, or anyone, deserves," Tweek said, watching the look of shock and astonishment on Craig's face.

Craig stood there, blushing and unable to move or speak, as Tweek stared at him. He felt his ears perk up and his tail puff and bristle with his rising emotions. That was the most heartfelt thing anyone had ever said to him and he didn't even know what to say. He didn't want to stay quiet for too long, so he tried to force the words out. "I… uh, well… . Tweek, that's … er, ummm…" he tried, but couldn't think of anything real to say, so he just said the first words that came to mind. "Tweek, that's the cheesiest thing anyone's ever said to me. It was like something out of a chick flick," he laughed, tears streaming down his face as he smiled. "And you called me cheesy that one time! Ha!"

Tweek was taken aback by both Craig's comment and his tears. "C-Craig! I was being serious!" Tweek cried furiously, smacking Craig on the arm. He turned red with anger as his boyfriend stood there laughing. He sighed, crossing his arms and just glaring at Craig, waiting for him to calm down.

"I know you were bein' serious, babe," Craig said once he finally managed to stop laughing, a smile still on his lips. "An' I know laughter isn't the reaction you were expectin', but I do appreciate what ya said, an' I love you too," Craid said, wrapping his arms around Tweek and holding him tightly. Tweek reluctantly hugged back.

"Hey Tweek, could I pet your tail?" Craig asked, looking down at the appendage and chuckling at how it kept twitching. Tweek just smiled.

"Only if I can scratch behind your ears."


End file.
